You saved my life!
by darkgrounder
Summary: Instead of Murphy getting banded from camp he is given a warning and saves Clarke's life from Dax and when Bellamy comes back with the sickness the grounds gave Murphy how will there story Change? (Clarke/Murphy) sorry guys but i'm pausing this story until thanksgiving break because i have so much homework i barely have time to sleep
1. chapter 1

Murphy Pov

"So what are we gonna do princess let him come back to camp and pretend that everything is the same!?" Bellamy spat anger lacing his voice "Yes because Charlotte's death was as much his fault as it is ours she wanted to die and he was going to relieve her of her pain and we wouldn't let her! and we need ever available hand to help us with the Grounder problem!" Clarke yelled clearly annoyed with anger lacing her voice "Fine but if he messes up ONE more time he is dead!" Bellamy threw his hands up and stormed off back to camp "Why'd you do that?" Murphy stood stunned "Because it was my fault you got hung." Clarke said with honest smile "Ya well I didn't need you to stand up for me but thanks." Murphy said a hint of Happyness in his tone "Let's go back to camp so I can treat that rope burn on your neck." Clarke put a hand on his rope burn and he flintched "Sorry." Clarke moved her hand from his neck.

"Murphy!" Bellamy yelled into the camp and he came running "What ever it is I did not do it!" Murphy panted out "I need you to go with Clarke and me on a day trip." Bellamy huffed out clearly annoyed with what he said "Why me." Murphy looked confused "Don't Tell Clarke but I'm not going back to camp and I need someone to watch out for Clarke, because Octavia would hunt me down and kill me if she died on my watch." Murphy was still confused at what he was saying "And the princess seems to trust you we leave at dawn." With that Bellamy walked away.

"That's allot of rations Bellamy." Clarke said "Ya well things can happen out there." Bellamy didn't look up at her "Hey guys ready too go?" Murphy asked smirking "Why are you here Murphy?" Clarke sounded confused "Bellamy asked me to come to help carry anything we find back." Murphy lied threw his teeth Bellamy nodded in agreement with what she just said "Ok whatever you say." Clarke went to the front gates the boys fallowed and they left.

"Let's split up we'll cover more ground that way." Clarke stated going east once she was gone Bellamy was starting to go south while the camp is west "Dude your leaving now I thought you were going to leave once we got some supplies!?" Murphy grabbed Bellamy by the wrist "I was but she already thinks I'm planning something so I've got to leave now instead of later." Bellamy tugged and got his hand out of Murphy's grasp and when Bellamy was out of Murphy's sight line he heard Clarke yell "Murphy, Bellamy get over here I think I found it." and he ran over to her "Hey where's Bellamy?" Clarke was surprised to see only Murphy "He uh left while I was looking I looked for him but he was gone." Murphy lied and got down next to her "Ok I wonder why he left maybe he's back at camp, or captured by the Grounders he probably disurves it he tryed to kill me, Wells, a grounder, Jaha but he had it coming, and you Murphy." Clarke was looking in his eyes while she was telling him this and he thought he saw a hint of sadness in her eyes at the mention of him almost dieing but it soon dissipated as soon as he blinked "Can you help me open this?" She said struggling with the handle "Uh sure." He was still a little surprised by the sight of the "princess" having emotions but shrugged it off to try to pull the hatch "Ok Princess on three ok one...two...three" He said then pulled on the hatch together they opened the hatch "We did it!" Clarke jumped up and hugged him he was shocked but still hugged her back because it had been so long since he has been hugged.


	2. chapter 2

"Dax what are you doing?" Clarke was concerned and confused about why Dax was here and why a gun was to her head mostly about the gun she heard a gun shot and was surprised to not see any blood from her did he his or but before she could finish her thoughts Dax fell to his left and dropped his gun "Are you ok Princess?" Murphy asked taking hold of her chin to see if Dax hurt her "I'm ok Murphy, why do you care if I'm hurt?" Clarke was suspicious of him "I...uh I just didn't want him to kill the only doctor we have on this hell of a planet!" Murphy said standing up and holding out his hand to help her up "Ok well let's get these guns and blankets back to the dropship." she said standing up but hissed as pressure hit her right leg she looked down to see a hole of to the right side of her pants "You ok Princess?" Murphy asked as soon as he heard her hiss "No he shot my damn leg." Clarke hissed out as she hopped back to the bench "Ok Princess well what do you want me too do?" Murphy asked helping her over to the bench and sat her down "Can you please give me your knife, can you help me get outside so i can start a small fire and heat up your knife and fuse the skin back together, and the bullet went straight threw so I won't have to take it out and once the fires started and I'm up on the top can you please bring the stuff up so that when I'm done we won't have to wait to get back any longer than what time my ingery has cost us already." Clarke said and Murphy fallowed directions to the dot. Clarke was stumbling once they were a little bit past 1/4 or the way back "Clarke would you stop stumbling Damn it." Murphy grumbled "Sorry Murphy." Clarke said gaze shifting from in front of her to under her _"sheesh can she be any slower ugh by the time we get back it'll be morning!"_ Murphy thought to him self "I'll go faster." Clarke said to Murphy _"Really! I think she just read my mind!"_ he was shocked "Good" he mumbled.

"Open the dang gates Miller!" Murphy was agitated because he had to carry an unconscious Clarke 2/4ths the way back to camp she fainted and has a fever "It's Murphy and Clarke open the gates!" Miller yelled to the others on guard detail "What happened to Clarke?" Finn asked Murphy trying to take Clarke from Murphy but before he could they heard a weak sounding Clarke say "Please don't leave me Murphy." then went back unconscious "You heard the girl I'm taking her to the dropship here take these." Murphy said handing Finn the guns, ammo, and blankets that were in there bags but not before he grabbed one for Clarke "Monty your needed in the dropship _NOW!"_ Murphy yelled into camp Monty came running "What is... oh no what happened to her?" Monty asked with a huff "She was shot in the leg by Dax he was going to kill her but I killed him first but apparently I didn't get there fast enough." Murphy said racing to the dropship "She said it passed threw all the way but I guess she just thought it did." Murphy said before laying Clarke on to one of the cots in the dropship "Ok I'll get the bullet out can you wait over there." Monty said as he began to use his moonshine to clean his hands and the knife he was going to use then he cleaned the operating area then Clarke's hand reached for Murphy's wrist saying "Please don't leave me Murphy please I already lost my dad, my co-leader, Wells, probably my mom I can't loose another friend." she was so sweaty from the fever he ignored it and wiped a piece of hair from her face "You won't loose me princess I'll be right in the other corner." He tryed to pull his wrist from her hand but her grip tightened "Please stay please." she started to cry he looked to Monty "It's probably the fever making her act like this do as she asks so that maybe she'll cooperate with me." then begain to mark where he's going to cut Murphy stayed where he was Clarke smiled at him before she screamed Monty had begain surgery Monty didn't look up from where he was working "Do something to calm her down I've almost got the bullet!" Murphy didn't know what to do so he just took her hand in his and gave it a light squeeze she squeezed his hand back then screamed and he heard "Got it!" from Monty her hand went slack _"she must have gone unconscious from the pain_ he thought.

when Murphy woke up he was on the floor with Clarke in his arms her bad leg over one of his legs her head was in his chest both of her hands had fist full of his shirt when he tryed to move to let her out of his grasp she dug her head deeper into his chest her even breathing was a sign hat she was asleep not awake there was no sounds from the camp yet must be night time so he went back to sleep.

He was jolted awake by a thrashing and screaming Clarke "No, no, NO!" he started to shake her while saying "Clarke, Clarke wake up it's just a nightmare!" her eyes snapped open as soon as they opened Murphy was pulled into her and cried into his chest "Please don't leave!" She wailed into his chest between sobs "I won't now go back to sleep." he said rubbing soothing circles on her back her breathing evened out and he knew she was asleep _"when did I start to be nice to the 'Princess'? and when did I end up holding her in my arms and how are we on the floor!"_ soon he too drifted to sleep but he was looking at Clarke's sleeping face when he fell asleep


	3. chapter 3

Clarke Pov

Two weeks later Clarke's leg has healed no one has seen Bellamy for two weeks until today "What happened to you bell?" Octacia was so scared "They tortured me for information." Bellamy was shaking "How much did you tell them?" Clarke was concerned "Everything they said that if I don't they would come here and kill Octavia and give me her head." Bellamy was crying now "Ok Bellamy I'm going to treat your wounds and either Octavia, Murphy, and I will check your wounds and give you water and food each day got it?" Clarke was already cleaning his wounds with the help of Octavia Bellamy nodded and fell asleep.

"Clarke what is this?" Miller asked **(A/N: Miller is Clarke's co-leader)** "Biological warfare and Bellamy's the weapon." Clarke said "What do we do?" Miller asked "We..." she was interrupted by hearing "No she hasn't mentioned you now leave me alone Finn!" Murphy was clearly mad "Come on man she's had to have missed me this week!" Finn practically begged "No I haven't!" Clarke said announce lacing her voice "Clarke what happened?" Finn asked walking over to her ready to hug her but she dodged it and walked over to Murphy "You and everyone has to stay away from us and can you get everyone who had contact with Bellamy to come here and send Octavia to me and please keep Finn away from me." Clarke kept a calm expression but her eyes had sadness "Ok princess." Murphy said as she started to walk away he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into him and his lips met her's _"When did I start having feelings for the 'Princess'? what am I doing I'll just get sick! but even sick she's beautiful"_ He told himself he was surprised when she kissed him back then pull away "Why'd you do now you'll get sick because the slightest touch can infect you." Clarke was clearly worried "Well I did that so I can keep Finn from you and you kissed me back so were both at blame.' he was smirking before he left after he left she continued and yelled into the dropship putting wall back up "Anyone who had contact with the sick stay here but everyone else Get out!" they did as told. "I'm not staying in quorentee!" Octavia huffed "Your not your going to Lincoln to see if there's a cure for this." Clarke said as Octavia went for a cure.

Murphy Pov

Murphy watched as Clarke sped around giving the other sick kids food seaweed and herb water and tucking them in under the thin blankets Murphy was concerned about her she shouldn't be racing around every time she looks over to him he sees the tired look in her eyes and that her skin tone is getting much paler then the last time he looked over at her "Clarke Octavia's back!" He heard Miller yell then she stepped out of the Dropship he followed her when the sun hit his face he knew how long it had been chaos broke out everyone was screaming and pointing guns at the sick people they all stopped when Clarke fired off her gun "This is what the Grounders what they won't have to kill us if we kill each other!" "Ya well they won't have to kill us if we're all sick now get back in the damn dropship." a kid with a gun said with a gun pointed at her Murphy took the gun and threw it to Miller Clarke dropped her gun and was falling Murphy raced to catch her he caught her before Finn had a chance to react to her falling then Octavia came towards them "Clarke there's no cure but the grounds don't us the sickness to kill they use it to soften the battlefield they attack at first light." Octavia huffed. Murphy put Clarke on his cot and sat next to her "You caught me." she sounded surprised "Ya I that's what friends are for." he was mad at him for saying 'friend' he wanted to be more than friends "Ya friends." she sounded disappointed she reached for his hand he interlocked there fingers "You need to rest as much as I do." she smiled "Ya but you need it more than me." he said smirking she moved over and made room for him he got on the cot as soon as he got there she curled into him and Murphy instantly felt like he had to protect her so he put his hand that wasn't holding her hand around her waist her face dug into his chest and he put his head in her hair and they both feel asleep feeling safe and he felt for the first time in his life since his father's death he felt loved.


	4. chapter 4

The sun was setting and everyone was doing there final daily routines when they heard kids shouting and pointing at the sky "The exoudis ship!" Clarke was glowing with happynes and she ran to Murphy who was carrying wood to the fire when he saw Clarke he dropped the wood at hugged her "Whoa what's up Clarke?" Murphy was still surprised from her sudden hug and struggling to breathe in her hug "The exoudis ship is coming down we finally have a fighting chance against the grounders!" she let go of him and pointed to the ship she was glad for her at first until he relised the ship is going to fast she was looking at him and when she saw the sudden change in his expression she looked up only to see he ship explode she fell to her knees and before she could fall any feirther she felt strong arms come around her waist and pull her up and lean her back into his chest one hand moved to her cheek she felt his soft touch and leaned into it as she began to cry he was wiping the tears from her face with his thumb "It's ok Clarke tomorrow I'll talk to Miller and organize a a search team." it was Murphy she was shocked but not couldn't think properly sadness and sorrow clouded her thoughts until "Come on princess let's get you back to the our tent." his voice was gentle and calm as he lead her back to there tent they shared with Miller but tonight Miller was in the dropship he was one of the last kids to get sick. When they got back to there tent Clarke was still shaking but she had stopped crying which made Murphy happy a little bit he had laid them down on the makeshift bed it was big enough for four people but that was good for the three to have there own space.

They were startled awake by the time the shouts had died down they saw kids staring at a burned down store house "What happened?" Clarke was asking Miller as Murphy went to help some of the others see what survived the fire but couldn't help over hearing "Del let the fire burn to much because Octavia said not too." He could practically here the anger in Miller's voice Clarke sounded oddly calm "We need to hunt send kids out in groups of two one with a gun and one with a spear or knife the guns are going to be protection in case some Grounders made it across the bridge before it blew yesterday." Miller was confused but followed directions " _Miller is more of an assistant than a co-leader!"_ Murphy thought. "Use the guns for protection NOT for hunting!" Clarke said "You wanna go with me?" Murphy asked Clarke "Ya sure I'll get a spear it's only to ensure that you don't kill your partner." Clarke laughed "That's why you love me." He shot back and she froze but then turned and got a spear "Ready to go partner?" Finn asked Clarke "I'm not going with _you_." Clarke's voice was laced with venom "Come on Clarke I'm a tracker and your freeking quiet we make a good team." Finn was now begging "No means NO Finn!" Clarke shot back holding the spear up to his neck "And if you come after me I _will_ slit your throat and _won't_ help you." Clarke then turned and grabbed Murphy by the wrist and dragged him out "Clarke wait!" Finn was running after her in defense she punched him in the face "Leave me allow Finn I don't want to be with you!" she growled and then stomped away Murphy by her side "Trouble in Paradise?" Murphy asked with a smirk "No I just don't want to be around him ever!" Clarke was still angry "Ok let's go hunt maybe it'll help you blow off steam." Murphy said and Clarke smiled actually smiled and motioned for him to follow he did.

"These tracks there perfect." Clarke said worried "What does that mean?" Murphy was concerned "Were the ones being tracked." Clarke was now standing next to Murphy when all of a sudden arrows started to fly past them then everything went dark...


	5. chapter 5

When Murphy woke up he was in some kind of a grounder prison cell and his hands were chained behind his back there was a figure in the other side of the wall there was no light by he relised the figure was Clarke he tried to stand but he couldn't get up he had a throbbing pain in his head so he scooted closer to her and when he got to her he said "Clarke Clarke wake up." he was worried about her he saw her eye lids flutter open and she looked around but her eyes locked with his they stared at each other before she sat up and moved closer to him and set her head on his shoulder she was tense he could tell but so was he, "Where going to find a way out of here." he reassured her she nodded he reached for her hand best he could and grabbed her hand and with his thumb made soothing circles on the top of her hand "Remember what Bellamy said there ruthless and violent." Clarke said her voice just above a whisper "Ya" was all he could say before the door was slammed open and two grounders walked in and one yanked Clarke up by her hair Murphy reacted "Leave her alone!" the grounder pulled her hair again again Murphy yelled "Leave her alone you bitch!" the grounder said "Den skat nou kefa gada!" "Bonij em op!" she was dragged out of there cell Murphy was trying to fight them off but wasn't succeeding she mouths "No I'll be ok and the last thing she saw was Murphy's hands getting chained up to the ceiling.

Clarke was lead to a room with three unconscious grounders and asked an angry Anya "what happened to them?" "When your people blew up the bridge heal thwm or the boy will die!" She was clearly talking about Murphy she nodded her head.

'I'm sorry." Clarke was sad that she couldn't save them "Kill the boy!" Anya told one of the three grounders Clarke started fighting against one of the grounders how was holding her back from attacking Anya "If you don't fight the boy will die quickly." Anya then gave her a curt nod and left one of the three grounders with her and left with the other two "You should stay." The grounder stated "Why should I?" Clarke was still cleaning up trying to blow off steam "Our healers gone and we need a new one." He states "Will i get to go home?" She asks "Therw will be no home to go back to tomorrow." The grounder stated "What do you mean?" Clarke dropped her tools "There is an army on there way to your camp they attack at first light." The grounder stated that was all Clarke needed to know before she used the scalpel in her hand and cut the man's throat and he instently died and she ran for her life hoping that murphy wasn't dead yet.

 **(A/N:) Den skat nou kefa gada means so the boy does care for her and Bonij em op means chain him up**


	6. Chapter 6

"How'd you escape the Grounders?" Murphy had to ask Clarke as she cut the ropes holding him to the ceiling "You'll see when I get you out of her." she said he just nodded and winched when she cut the last rope "Thanks princess let's go." as they fled the building Murphy saw they were running past at least 20 dead grounders "Is this how you got to me?" he asked his voice held both pride and question she nodded then suddenly stopped at the sound of grounders yelling _'There gone'_ and _'FIND THEM'_ Clarke grabbed the knife she used to untie Murphy and she handed Murphy another knife and started to go slowly up the stairs and he heard a thud and thought the worse and ran up the stairs and to his horror he saw a dead grounder (well that part he was glad about) and another grounder holding Clarke up by her hair in one hand and he heard her cry out in pain as the grounder stabled her in the thigh as he went to stab her again blood started to come out of his mouth and then the grounder hit the ground with a thud taking Clarke with him instead of waiting for someone to come he ran to Clarke she was still conscience but barely he held her to his chest until he felt a tap on his shoulder he looked up to see Lincoln putting away his sword covered in what can only be the other grounder's blood simply saying "Time to go." and waited until Murphy was walking behind him supporting a limping Clarke.

Once at the camp gates Clarke was close to fainting but every time Murphy tried to carry her she said no so he was supporting her as best he can without falling down and taking her with him Lincoln left them as soon as there camp came into view but Murphy was only thinking about how to get Clarke into camp an worn the camp about the attack at first light he saw Miller guarding at one of the guard towers so he yelled as loud as possible "Miller open this damn gate Clarke's injured and needs help." he saw Miller scramble down the guard tower "NOW MILLER!" he yelled again and a moment later the gates opened and Murphy hurried into the camp carrying Clarke she collapsed a moment before Miller opened the gates she collapsed due to blood loss not poison Lincoln gave her the antidote before he left "What happened?" Miller asked as Murphy carried her into camp "We were captured by grounders and one of them stabbed Clarke but she killed him with his knife before he could stab her again I got to her and helped he walk for awhile but not before she collapsed Lincoln saw us walking and gave her the antidote, and so i carried her here but NON OF US CAN STAY THE GROUNDERS ARE ATTACKING AT FIRST LIGHT WERE LEAVING NOW SO GET PACKING BRING ONLY WHAT YOU CAN CARRY! " Murphy yelled into the camp "We can't leave yet this is our home!" Bellamy yelled coming to stand in front of him "You have NO RIGHT TO SAY THAT you abandoned us so it's not your decision it's Clarke's and Miller's and my decision!, But if we don't leave we'll all Die!" Murphy yelled "Ya but Clarke's not conscience right now and..." Bellamy was interrupted by Miller "I saw we go we have a better chance of surviving if we all go!" Bellamy was going to say something but Clarke began to stir in Murphy's arms before muttering "We have to go!" into Murphy's chest "So it's decided then were leaving now so go pack your bags!" Miller yelled to the camp and everyone started working. "I can walk Murphy." Clarke protests as Murphy tries to pick her up "Like hell you can like you said if that knife went any deeper you'd die but it didn't but that means you can't walk so let me carry you damn it or do you want to be the reason why yo- our people don't survive!?" Murphy asks Clarke huffed but nodded in agreement so he picked her up bridal style and Clarke was shocked and said "What the hell Murphy i thought you were going to put me on a stretcher not carry me carry me." "Sorry princess but Raven needs it." Murphy said with a evil smirk "What Raven why?" Clarke was scared for her friend "Oh uh let's just say Finn was out hunting with Miles and Bellamy and Raven was trailing behind them but they didn't know and she stepped on a branch startling them and Finn shot her because her hair made her look like a deer or something but when the bullet hit her she yell in pain and Finn relisted what he did and ran to her and took her back to camp Octavia took care of her him and another kid are caring her on the stretcher so I have to carry you this way." Murphy said the last part with a devilish grin she nodded but pretended to hate the position but actually kinda liked it and she smiled into his chest. An ax comes flying and hits drew in the head killing him "GROUNDERS!" Jasper yells and everyone starts yelling and running back to camp. When they got back to camp Miller asked "What are we gonna do?" Clarke had an idea "Didn't raven say there was enough fuel in the dropship to build 100 bombs?" "Yes but we don't have the gun powder thank you john Mcbeth." "But i don't want to make a bomb i want to blast off.".

 **(A/N: instead of it being Murphy who kills there gunpowder it's Mcbeth i know it should be Bellamy but i thought this would be funny to have Bellamy abandon the camp while Mcbeth the kills there gunpowder, Mbeth was banished for killing someone in camp during first chapter didn't write it in though.)**


	7. chapter 7

"There going to get passed the gates everyone inside NOW!" Clarke yelled as she limped toward the dropship Murphy was there waiting for her "About time you got her Princess." he said with a devilish smile "Ya ya Murphy just close the doors when everyone gets in here." Clarke huffed as she limped passed him but he grabbed her wrist and whispered in her ear "And what are you gonna do Princess?" "I'm gonna make sure everyone's calm right now." she whispered back to him then kissed him under the ear causing him to freeze and Clarke chuckled and limped off she felt his eyes on her back as she walked away. They heard the gates collapse and grounders yelling Clarke looked over to were Murphy was and nodded to him he shook his head and pointed out the dropship she looked out the dropship curtain to see Bellamy, and Finn running toward the dropship when all of asudden a grounder lunges at them and starts throwing punches Clarke wanted to run out there to help them but Muphy grabbed her wrist as she unconsciously started making her way down the dropship ramp "No Clarke we need you and if you go out there with your injury they'll attack you and possibly kill you." He said he looked like he was going to say something else but couldn't because Clarke was walking back into the dropship with Murphy in tow because he still held her wrist she walked over to the switch and put her hand on it ready to close the door and as she pulled it up Murphy put his hand on top of hers and they both closed the doors.

When the rumbling of the ship died down Clarke opened the doors to reveal the skeletons of Grounders, some unlucky friends and ashes of tents and trees everyone started to file out of the Dropship following Clarke, Murphy and Miller well actually Murphy helping Clarke out of the Dropship with Miller next to them gun amed, But once eveyone was out (To the exception of Raven who eveyone agreed to let rest in the dropship) cans of gas flew down knocking them all out but before Clarke was knocked out by the gas she saw men in hasmat suits with guns.

When Clarke woke up she saw she was in an all white room with white machines and in all white the floors were cold she walked around the room and looked out the window and saw nothing but someone cleaning the room next door and someone who lookeed like a doctor walking towards her _"What_ _why is someone coming over here_ " she asks her self the doctor appears in the door and clarke jumps back as the door unlocks...

 **(A/N: I didn't like the way they escaped Mount Weather so I have changed it, I hope you like it.)**


	8. chapter 8

When _Clarke woke up she saw she was in an all white room with white machines and in all white the floors were cold she walked around the room and looked out the window and saw nothing but someone cleaning the room next door and someone who looked like a doctor walking towards her "What why is someone coming over here" she asks her self the doctor appears in the door and Clarke jumps back as the door unlocks..._

Clarke was lead into the hundreds or the forty-nine as there were only forty-nine of them's room as soon as she entered the room she was attacked by forty-nine pairs of arms and Jasper and Monty saying over and over again "Clarke your here, your alive Murphy would have killed someone if you weren't here!" Clarke's heart leap at the thought of being here with Murphy she opened her mouth to ask where he was only to have his lips crash on hers she responded quickly and kissed him back when he pulled back she was holding one of his hands and his other hand was on her waist he spoke first "I'm glad you were her because when i got here you weren't here and every time another teen comes threw the doors i thought they were you but when i see there not you i go and punch the wall next to my bunk which no one wanted the top bunk of but when i saw everyone running and smiling and when i heard Jasper and Monty saw Clarke your here i ran over and here we are." Clarke smiled and kissed him this time then asked "Where is your bunk i might just want the bunk above yours." When she said that he had a devilish smile and said "You can share my bed with me."She seemed to think about this then said "Maybe some nights but not here i have a strange feeling about this place." He nodded and said "Me and Miller have wanted to leave 6/7 of the kids want to leave but Jasper is the main teen not wanting to leave."

As he walked over to his bunk in the back when the metal of the bunk next to his and her arm got cut she gasped and suddenly the doctor came in asking what happened Murphy growled out protectively "What do you think? her arm is bleeding wrapped up by my jacket." the doctor looked to her who was wrapped in Murphy's arms with her head on his shoulder The doctor said "Come with me Clarke i'll patch that up for you." The doctor started to walk off with Clarke in close follow until Murphy grabbed her hand and pulled her into him and said very protectively "If she goes i go or do you want to be killed by me?" the doctor looked like she was going to laugh "No one except patents can come inside the hospital and how could you kill me?" Murphy smirked and said angry "In this room alone there are about 10 different items i could kill you and 20 ways i could kill you with out a weapon." The doctor looked nervous and nodded for him to follow.


	9. chapter 9

"We have to tell the others before were next." Clarke said determined to Murphy he nodded then said "We'll tell them once your relised." And and at that moment the doctor came in saying "Ok Clarke Griffin your free to go back to your people." with that she left.

 **Jasper's POV:**

"Really Clarke you must be kidding me!" Jasper exclamed only to have Murphy slap him in the face and Monty cover his mouth "Were not kidding you Jasper if you want to you can go to medical and go threw the vent and see for yourself." Murphy hissed at Jasper "Fine and that's what i entend to do." Jasper said as he got up from where he had been sitting on the floor between Clarke and Murphy' bunk and his and Monty's as he was leaving the white room he vagly heard Clarke ask Monty "How is he going to do that?" and Murphy scoff as Monty answered "He has his ways." then he left the dorm to start his idea.

"Jasper are you ok?" Maya asked Jasper, Jasper nodded then grabbed his head as if in pain he fell on the ground on purpose but stopped his head from hitting the ground but when he saw Maya running towards him he removed his hands from under his head and made it hit the floor slightly and groaned in pain so she will take him to medical which actually worked and know he is crowling back to medical after he found out that what Clarke was talking about was true and they needed

to get out of here before were next.

"You were right Clarke now we NEED to get out of here." Jasper said exasperating "Ok guys here's my plan...


	10. Chapter 10

"You were right Clarke now we NEED to get out of here." Jasper said exasperating "Ok guys here's my plan we sneak out at the dead of night after we get a guards key card, remove anyone in our way then get to the door and open it Precedent Wallace told me they need it to stay alive something about the sun or the air." Clarke said quietly enough so the cameras don't catch it but loud enough for her people to to hear.

 **That night:**

As the guards were making there final rounds the 100 had dissembled the cameras and were all in there shoes and had somehow found the clothes they were wearing when they had been taken in so they were wearing them now and they all knew what they HAD to do and there plan was in motion.

As the 100 and the grounders raced out of mount. weather and never looked back, as they raced home the grounders split off at the start of the forest while the 100 raced back to the dropship determined to never get captured again.

We've been working hard to fix the dropship and our camp up after we got back from mount weather a year ago. We found Bellamy and raven in the dropship trying to talk with the ark which turns out to be dead no survives we're OK we have each there thanks to the grounders we saved we have peace with the grounders a month after we got back we killed the mountain, and last week me and Murphy became the proud parents of twins along with a few other people in our camp including Bellamy and Ravens little boy.

 **That's the end guys**


End file.
